Ghosts and Ghoulies
by PixelatedThoughts
Summary: Halloween...Cullen style! Bella experiences her first Halloween with the Cullen clan. Magical and mysterious mishaps ensue! Better summary inside. Human Bella. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: New story! Whoo! If you're already one of my fans, thanks for checking it out! If you're new, hi and please check out 'Moved' and 'The Host? I'll say...' You only have to click on my profile!**

**So I did a poll for Christmas or Halloween at the Cullens, and Halloween won hands down. So here is 'Ghosts and Ghoulies! Enjoy!**

**Quick summary: Bella is still human and is engaged to Edward. Just ignore the timeline. She finds out that the Cullens always get up to no good on Halloween and that - even though there is a very breakable and sensitive human in the house - this year is no exception! Fun, pranks and good old Halloweeny fun ensues!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just make them do crazy stuff on Halloween ;)_**

* * *

Ghosts and Ghoulies

Chapter One - Friday 30th

The sound of the piano drifted through the house, sweet and innocent. I was drawn to the sound of my lullaby as a bee was drawn to a lily.

I came into the living room and leant against the frame of the wide arch as Edward's fingers swept across the keys.

His eyes were closed and his mouth was pulled up into that crooked smile that made my heart pound in my chest.

Quieter than a tiptoeing mouse, I crept across the room until I was practically breathing down his neck.

Edward was so immersed in the song, that he hadn't even noticed that I had come into the room, let alone realise that I was right behind him.

I held my breath and dipped my head so it was inches away from his neck.

The song carried on with no faults.

I lowered my head, and was about to press my lips to his stone cold neck when…

"Hello, love."

Edward brought the lullaby to a close and turned his whole body around on the stool, grinning widely.

I blushed furiously and whispered "Hi."

He opened his arms for me and I sat in his lap, snuggling into his cool embrace.

Edward pressed his face into my hair and chuckled.

"I heard you coming down the stairs, love. I knew you were in the room, but I wanted to see how far you would go."

I sighed. "Oh well. It was worth a try anyway."

He kissed my forehead and stood up, scooping me into his arms.

"Hey!" I complained.

I wriggled around for a minute, but Edward just laughed and held me tighter. I finally gave up and folded my arms across my chest, pushing out my lower lip.

Edward laughed again and walked over to the loveseat. He sat down and let me fall into his lap.

I raised an eyebrow at him "What the…"

That's when Alice danced into the room.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice seemed very hyped up about something as she was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Erm…Alice? What's going on?" I bit my lip, thinking about what she could be so excited about.

"Bella, what's the day and date?" Alice asked. She folded her arms and frowned at me. She seemed annoyed and very impatient. Edward chuckled under his breath.

"It's Friday 30th." I answered.

Alice sighed, obviously exasperated. "Of what, Bella?!" she yelled. "Friday 30th of what?!"

I shrunk back into Edward - I was starting to become slightly scared of Alice - and mumbled "Friday 30th October. Why?"

"It's the day before Halloween!" Alice started to jump up and down again, but she was clapping this time.

Edward laughed and I realised that he was in on it.

I scowled at him and he scowled back, but his version was mocking.

Alice sighed, impatient again. "Bella! It's Halloween tomorrow and therefore we need to go shopping to get you a costume!"

I panicked at the thought of a shopping trip with Alice. "Oh, no! No way. I don't like Halloween and you're not making me dress up."

I felt Edward's cool breath on my ear and my already racing heart sped up another notch.

"I don't blame you for hating Halloween, love, but we love it. It's the one time we can be vampires and have fun in public. It also includes scaring the crap out of Emmett and Jasper."

He grinned and Alice giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

I looked at my fiancé and his golden eyes melted my resistance.

"Fine, I'll dress up, but that's all. I am not going trick or treating or anything like that."

Edward grinned crookedly and put his lips to mine. I felt embarrassed with Alice in the room, but that part was soon lost. I couldn't think straight. It was a good thing that my lips were busy, because I wouldn't have been able to form a coherent sentence.

I kissed him back, but Edward pulled away after a minute.

Stupid, morally sensible vampire.

Alice cleared her throat and grabbed her purse from the coffee table. "Come on! I want to go sometime this century."

Edward pulled me closer, pressing his face into my hair and breathing in deeply before surrendering me to Alice.

"Don't take too long, Alice," he warned. "I want to see her again before she's tired enough to fall asleep."

"Sure, sure." Alice yanked on my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"I love you!" I yelled behind me as I was tugged into the porch

I heard Edward laugh and he came to the door as Alice practically threw me into her Porsche.

"I love you, too. Hurry back to me." He winked at me and looked like he was going to say something else, but stopped and frowned at Alice.

"Alice! Nothing too revealing!"

Oh, God. What had I gotten myself into?

**So? What do you think? I quite like it and I have lots of ideas buzzing around in my head, including Jacob showing up at some point, pranks on Mike and Emmett dressed up as Dracula!**

**If you like it, please review! I would like at least 15 reviews. I'm counting on all my 'Moved' fans to say something nice!**

**Love and Jack 'O Lanterns!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Wow, I had a lo of feedback on this story! And because of that feedback am I glad to say that I will be continuing this story! Obviously 'Moved' is my main priority, but I'll update this when I can.**

**(If you're a new reader, please click on my profile and check out my other stories! Thanks a bunch!)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Ghosts and Ghoulies

Chapter Two - Evil Angel

"Ooo! Look, Bella! That's perfect!"

Alice grabbed a naughty nurse outfit and held it up for me to see. I rolled my eyes and ignored the fact that she had even thought of me squeezing into that mini dress.

We were in _Masquerade_ - a fabulous new fancy dress boutique according to Alice - and so far I wasn't impressed.

Every single wall was crammed with lace and spandex and most of the girls' outfits had the word sexy in the name. This was way out of my comfort zone.

Alice on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She flitted around from hanger to hanger, making coos of delight at the outfits she liked and scoffing at the 'ugly rejects'. She had already picked out her costume - I had no idea what it was as she had hidden it as soon as she saw it and told me that it was a surprise - and was now on the hunt for the perfect costume for me.

I grumbled incoherently as she stuffed me into the changing rooms and threw a few outfits through the curtain. I missed Edward and so far I wasn't having much fun.

I picked up the first costume and wrinkled my nose.

It was very tight black spandex cat suit, complete with a tail and a cat mask. There were even shiny black platform boots to go with it.

"Alice! I'll never squeeze into a cat suit!" I moaned.

I heard Alice tut from the other side of the curtain. "Bella, why do you think I gave you a larger size? You always buy a larger size when it comes to cat suits. Believe me, I know."

I shuddered slightly and flung the costume over the top. Alice sighed and I heard her catch it nimbly.

I moved onto costume number two. This one was nowhere near as bad, but I still didn't want to wear it.

A long, ivory dress hung gracefully from the hanger. It was of gothic design and had a corset and large open sleeves. I could see layers of netting peek out from underneath the skirt. A bone white mask with intricate gold detail was attached to it.

It was beautiful, but anything other than practical.

"Alice? How the hell I am supposed to walk in that dress? I'd trip over in it within five seconds."

Alice exhaled angrily. "We're not going to get very far with you looking at the negative points of the costumes, Bella. Think of how beautiful you'll look in that dress!"

I sighed, starting to feel chilly standing in my underwear. "I know, but come on! If you want me to go trick or treating with you, then I need something that won't get dirty and that I can easily move in."

I passed the dress through the curtain and turned to number three. This time, I gasped in surprise. Alice had managed to find something that I actually _liked_.

The dress was a strapless blood red satin number with a large black ribbon tied around the middle. The skirt was long, but came to just below my knees and finished with a layer of black netting. A black and red halo rested on the hanger and wings spanned out from the back of the dress.

It was perfect.

"Oh my god. Alice! That's it! It's perfect!"

Alice chuckled but then stopped abruptly. "Wait, which one is it? I'm not looking for future at the moment because I want Halloween to be a surprise."

"It's the blood red dress with the halo and wings," I breathed, astounded by how amazing it was.

Alice started to laugh again. "That's the 'Evil Angel'. Pretty isn't it?"

"Yes!" I squealed. I was starting to re-think my attitude against shopping trips…

"Well, try it on then!" she laughed.

I yanked it off the hanger and pulled it on as fast as I could without tearing anything. I fastened the ribbon and tugged on the halo before opening the curtain to show Alice.

Her face lit up and she started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Oh! Wow! That looks…well…AMAZING!" She nearly screamed the last part. "And I bet that Edward will love it, too!"

As soon as she mentioned Edward, my longing for him intensified.

"Alice? Can we go home now?" I said quietly, my elated mood gone.

Alice's expression was torn somewhere between irritation and understanding.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. Alice sighed and waved her hand at me.

"Get changed and then we'll pay and go home." She smiled at me. "It's okay. I'm starting to miss Jasper too."

I quickly changed out of the outfit and back into my normal clothes. Alice sped around the shop again, pulling accessories out of boxes and finding shoes at a breakneck pace. She paid with her shiny black credit card and we were soon speeding down the highway again at ninety-five miles per hour.

As soon as we parked in the garage, Edward was by my door. He opened it for me and scooped me up into his arms, pulling me into a tight hug.

I buried my face into his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. Edward lifted up my chin up and kissed me urgently. He had probably missed me more than I had missed him. Only a tiny bit more though.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, showing him how much I had missed him. We stood like that for about a minute, our lips locked together, when Alice cleared her throat.

"Bella, I am not taking in all the bags," she grumbled.

I sighed and pulled away, feeling light-headed. "Alice, there's only one bag. We only went to one shop."

I felt Edward's silent laughter shake me. Alice mumbled under her breath and carried in the paper bag, swinging it like a child.

I turned back to Edward and sighed again. "Hi."

He smiled gently. "Hello."

Edward set me down on my feet and took my hand, leading me into the house.

"So, do I get to see what you bought?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

I smiled to myself. "Nope. At least not until tomorrow."

I looked back at him to see that his face had fallen the tiniest bit. Then he smirked and bent down to whisper in my ear. "I bet I could make you show me."

His words sent shivers down my spine and was about to give in when Alice streaked down the stairs.

"Don't you even think about it Edward," she warned. "Those costumes are under lock and key in my closet. Anyone tries to get in there and they'll get their comeuppance."

She smiled and folded her arms, knowing she had won this round.

Edward muttered something under his breath and tugged me towards the loveseat. He pulled me into his lap and kissed my hair as Emmett and Rosalie came into the room.

"Ah, Bella!" Emmett laughed. "There you are! Looking forward to the day of the undead tomorrow?"

I giggled and beamed at him. "Yep, I sure am. Alice got me all hyped up."

Edward chuckled and kissed my hair again.

Emmett grinned. "Cool. I - of course - have the most amazing costume in the world. I am going as…Dracula."

The room was silent for a minute as everyone absorbed what he had just said, but then everyone burst in raucous laughter.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Oh my god, Emmett. That's going to be amazing. Only you could come up with something as classic as that." I giggled again. "A vampire going as a vampire. Excellent."

Rosalie cut in then. "My costume's better than that. Just wait and see." She winked at me and Alice. Alice grinned back, but I felt slightly confused.

"So, Edward." I turned to my fiancé. "What are you going as?"

Edward grinned mischievously. "Well, even though you won't tell me about yours, I'll tell you about mine. I'm going as a vampire slayer."

The room burst in laughter again.

**Draculas and vampire slayers? Sure sounds fun!**

**Okay, erm...I'd like to get to 30 reviews please. Everyone review! PLEASE!!**

**Love and ghosts**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Reviews! Lots of them! YAY! PARTY TIME! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Special love to all my 'Moved' fans who checked out this story too.**

**Extra special love and thanks to Michelle. She noticed all the tiny little things that I didn't. Thanks hun! xxx**

**Also, love to Charlotte, who FINALLY finished reading chapter fourteen of 'Moved' and read this story (it took her about a week as she kept getting "distracted") I bet you went hunting for a grizzly XD xxx**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Ghosts and Ghoulies

Chapter Three - Party?! ALICE!!

The early morning sunlight was starting to sift through my curtains when I woke. I opened my eyes sleepily and felt two cold arms wrap tighter around my waist.

"Good morning, beautiful." A velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I sighed happily and snuggled myself into Edward's chest, pressing my face into his shoulder.

Edward kissed my hair and started stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"So, ready to face the magical day that is Halloween?" he questioned.

I groaned. "No, not really." I looked up at him. "How bad is today going to be?"

Edward looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how excited is Alice going to be and how many pranks is Emmett planning on pulling?"

He chuckled softly and kissed my nose. "Well, Emmett's been trying very hard not to think of anything to do with Halloween, but he's let slip a few things. And Alice is…well…Alice."

I groaned again and pulled myself away from him before getting out of bed.

"Stay there," I ordered. "I need a human minute."

Edward grinned his crooked smile and saluted me before becoming a perfect marble statue.

I grabbed my clothes and toiletries bag and rushed into the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and quickly washed my hair. The smell of my shampoo calmed me slightly. I got out and changed into my clothes before drying my hair until it was impeccably smooth and straight. I brushed my teeth twice, making sure that I didn't have morning breath, and then I picked up my things and went back to my bedroom.

Edward was still in the same position on my bed, but this time, there was tray full of food on his lap. Scrambled eggs on toast and a cup of milky coffee waited for me, the aromas making my stomach growl. I also noticed that there was a single red rose in a small vase on the tray, next to a knife and fork that were wrapped up neatly in a napkin.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were," I laughed. I scrambled onto the bed and pulled the tray onto my lap.

Edward smiled. "It's the least I could do. Can't I be nice once in a while?"

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "What are you talking about? You're always nice." I picked up the knife and fork and dug into my breakfast. It was delicious - of course - and I ate every last bit.

Edward sat patiently while I ate and played with my hair. When I finished the last slurps of my coffee, he took the tray off of me, placed the rose on the bedside table and went to put the tray in the kitchen. He was back next to me on the bed before the door had even closed shut.

"So, when are we going to the house of horrors?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "Whenever you're ready. I must warn you though; Alice will probably have turned it into a haunted house. I saw the plans in her head." He smiled. "It'll look like a proper vampire's house."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, goody."

"Bella!" Alice greeted me as I climbed off Edward's back. She had already changed into her costume and I giggled as she spun around to show it off.

She looked like a gothic Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland'. Her tiny dress was made of black and white satin and had a corset with large puffy sleeves. The skirt had layers of black netting at the bottom and she was wearing black and white checked tights and a pair of high heeled Mary-Jane shoes. To finish it all off, she had lots - and I mean _lots_ - of black eyeliner on which she had streaked down her face to make it look like she was crying, and her lips were painted ruby red. A small red bow rested on top of her head.

Wow. Alice certainly did get into Halloween.

"Do you like my costume? I'm 'Malice in Wonderland'. Cool, right?" She grinned at me, showing her perfect white teeth.

"It looks…amazing, Alice. Really, it does. A bit over the top, but it's great."

Alice beamed at me and grabbed me in a tight hug, ignoring the fact that Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist. She suddenly let go of me and started to jump up and down, her face excited.

"Ooo! Come and see the house! Then we can get you dressed up too!"

Even though Edward was still attached to me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house.

The porch had two large Jack 'O Lanterns sitting by the door. One was smiling wickedly and the other had a surprised look on its face. The windows had been fogged up and the door was covered in cobwebs. The normal brass knocker had been changed to one of a screaming man's face. I lifted it gingerly and it creaked loudly, telling rusty tales of despair and horror.

But if I thought that Alice was over the top before, that had nothing on what she had done inside.

Every surface was covered in cobwebs and dust. All the furniture - including Edward's piano - had large white sheets thrown over them. Spiders and bats hung from the ceiling and I could see a skeletal hand peeking out of the closet by the stairs. The coffee table had been replaced by a coffin and the centrepiece was a skull with a candle burning inside.

"Alice, are you having a party or something?" I felt my eyes narrow in suspicion. "Normal people only dress up the house like this if they're having a party." I turned on her to see her twiddling her thumbs innocently. Too innocently if you ask me.

Edward barked a laugh, but then pressed his lips together so it was reduced to snickering. Alice bit her lip and said in the tiniest voice "Well…um…that's because we _are_ having a party."

"What?! Alice, why didn't you tell me?!" I screeched.

Alice huffed and folded her arms. "That's why, Bella. Because I knew that you would overreact."

I took a deep breath and composed myself. "Alice, how many people are coming to this party?"

"About fifty."

"And _who_, dare I ask, is coming to this party?"

"Well, lots of people. Mike and Tyler and Jessica to name a few."

"And are most of the boys coming to this party completely oblivious to the fact that I'm very much in love with Edward and that they have more chance of seeing God drive by in an army tank full of naked angels than me finding them even the tiniest bit attractive?"

Alice shuffled her feet. "Erm…yes."

I sighed heavily. "Lovely. And I just happen to be wearing quite a revealing dress."

I heard Edward stop breathing when I made that last comment and I smirked and winked Alice. She giggled and took my hand.

"C'mon, Bella. We need to get you into your costume. Everyone else is getting changed into theirs at the moment."

I turned my head to kiss a stunned Edward on the lips before dashing up the stairs with Alice and into her enormous bathroom.

I spent the next hour being made up by Alice. After curling my hair and using nearly an entire bottle of some weird concoction that kept it in that style, the 'makeover miracle' attacked me with her makeup kit. Several coats of mascara and lipstick later, Alice felt that I was presentable. I changed into my costume and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit that Alice had done well. I actually felt pretty confident about my appearance and I knew that Edward would absolutely love it. The only problem was all those boys who thought that I looked beautiful too. Oh, and that I had to try and walk in four inch heels without falling over. Nothing too bad.

Alice went halfway down the stairs first to check if Edward was there or not. I wasn't letting anyone else apart from Alice see me in this until Edward did.

Alice peeked through the cobwebs that littered the staircase handrail and flew back up to me. As vampires have very sensitive hearing, she wrote down what she had to say on her phone and then held it up to me.

_Edward's down there waiting for you. He's changed into his costume and for the sake of your health, don't look at him until you make it down the stairs. I must say that he looks rather handsome and I don't want you to trip and break your neck because you're dazzled by him. And don't worry, I'm thinking of the Muppet's version of 'Danny Boy' to keep him out of my head._

She giggled silently and zoomed down to stairs to sit on the sofa. I heard her mutter something to Edward and then yell up to me "You can come down now, Bella!"

I took a deep breath and started down the stairs, concentrating on my feet. I heard Edward gasp quietly and I felt the heat seep up my neck and into my face. I cautiously jumped of the bottom step and felt proud that I had done it without tripping or falling.

My eyes stayed on my feet as Edward came closer to me. I looked up as he stopped about two feet away, and then gasped and turned a new shade of red.

Edward was wearing a loose fitting black velvet coat, but nothing underneath it. It had two small fastenings to tie it together, but apart from that I could see his perfect marble chest. His black pants rested on his hips and they crumpled slightly where they met his shoes. In keeping with the 'traditional' vampire slayer, he had a heavy black cross around his neck and a belt of stakes and fake garlic around his waist.

I had never seen anything as sexy as him in my life.

Edward came up to me and coiled his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to my collarbone. I heard my heart speed up a notch.

"Hello there, angel," he murmured against my neck. "Or should I say demon with the way you look?"

"I'm not bothered," I managed to gasp. "Either's fine."

He chuckled and lifted me up off the floor so he could kiss me. When his lips were about a centimetre away from mine, Alice decided to butt in.

"Watch the lipstick!" she commanded.

Edward chuckled rebelliously and kissed me anyway. I heard Alice sigh and mumble "It's a good thing that I gave her the smudge resistant one."

I smiled against Edward's lips and wound my fingers into his hair. His lips were urgent against mine he traced his ice cold tongue against my lower lip. It was out of character for him, but I wasn't complaining.

That's when Alice burst into fits of laughter.

We broke apart and scowled at her. "What's so funny Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice pointed towards the first floor and spluttered "Cat…oh…my…Carlisle…hilarious…god…"

At that moment, the Cat in the Hat appeared at the top of the stairs.

**I hope you liked it! I'm having great fun writing this story and I can finally unleash the Cullen's wild side. Keep reading as the party will come soon!**

**Okay, I'd like to get to 50 reviews. It's only 16 more than there is at the moment!**

**Love and cobwebs!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's taken so long, but I had homework to do and chapter fifteen of 'Moved' to write.**

**So I couldn't find my English teacher and ask her about whether I could have 'Moved' as my story. I did have English and she was there, but I had PE afterwards and had to go to my school's other site. PE sucks.**

**Love to Michelle for being my living dictionary and the punctuation master to end all punctuation masters xxx**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Ghosts and Ghoulies

Chapter Four - Mobsters and Pirates and Cats, Oh My!

"Carlisle?! What the hell?!" Edward guffawed.

I tried to speak, but found myself howling with laughter instead. It was just too funny. Carlisle was wearing Cat in the Hat costume. _Carlisle_. The most mature person in this household was wearing whiskers.

Carlisle laughed and came down the stairs, twirling his tail around. "It took me ages to find this. To be honest, I'm quite proud of it."

I started to splutter something, but the giggles took over again, complete with tears this time.

I caught a glimpse of Edward, who was leaning on his piano for support. Alice had fallen off the sofa and rolled into the coffee table.

Carlisle's costume was amazing. He was wearing a Cat in the Hat bodysuit, complete with the hat and a tail. His normally pale face had been painted black and white to look like a cat's, and he was wearing a nose and whisker mask.

We continued laughing for the next five minutes. Throughout that time, Carlisle stood at the bottom of the stairs, an amused expression on his face.

When the last giggles from Alice faded away, Esme glided down the stairs.

"I see and heard that you like Carlisle's costume. I knew that'd be perfect."

Esme herself looked beautiful. She was wearing a long, black, pleated dress that was made of some flimsy fabric. A gold belt hung off her hips, jewels and hieroglyphs adorning it. A heavy necklace was wrapped around her neck, and a gold snake around her arm. Her normally curly, caramel coloured hair had been replaced by a black bob cut, and a headdress had been placed over it. Her eyes had black eyeliner painted around them in a distinctly Egyptian style.

"Queen of the Nile?" I guessed.

Esme smiled and nodded. "I love the dress."

She noticed me eyeing her new hairdo and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's only a wig. I would never really have my hair like this."

I sighed in relief and felt Edward take my hand. I looked up, and he smiled and bent down to whisper in my ear. "As much as I love your costume, love, can you take off the wings? It's a bit hard for me to wrap my arm around you."

I blushed and nodded. Alice had heard every word and scuttled off to find some scissors and thread. She was back a second later and I could barely hear the snip of the scissors as she worked her magic. I could only feel the weight being lifted off my back and the slight tightening of the dress as she sewed up the holes.

Alice took a step back to admire her handiwork and smiled to herself. Edward took this as a sign and wrapped his arms around my waist, sighing happily.

"Much better," he whispered.

I flushed an even deeper red, and then a boisterous laugh echoed from the upstairs landing. A smudge of black zoomed halfway down the stairs and then jumped off, swooping dramatically into the room.

Emmett landed on his feet with a small thud and held his arms out.

"Tada!" he cried. "Count Dracula has entered the building!"

"Count Dracula nearly put a hole in my floor," Esme scolded. "Don't do that again, Emmett."

Emmett laughed. "Sorry, Esme, but I couldn't resist."

Emmett's costume was…well…Emmett. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with the collar up, and black pants. A deep plum waistcoat with brass buttons covered most of his shirt, and a heavy silver cross hung off a purple ribbon tied around his neck. White gloves and a long black cloak with a lining the same colour as his waistcoat finished off his outfit. His hair had been slicked back with what looked like several bottles of gel. The best part however, was his makeup. Even though his eyes were a light gold, Emmett had painted dark shadows underneath his eyes and his wide grin revealed a pair of fake vampire fangs, tipped with fake blood.

I burst into fits of laughter. A vampire dressed up as a vampire. Absolutely fan-bloody-tastic.

The rest of the room joined in with me and Emmett's grin widened even more at our reaction.

I wiped the last tears from my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. I think that I had laughed more today then I ever had before.

Then Rosalie came down the stairs and my self confidence took a major hit. She looked so stunningly, heart-breakingly gorgeous that I wanted to crawl away and live in a hole for the rest of my life.

Edward sensed my distress and kissed my cheek before whispering, "She's nothing compared to you," in my ear.

I knew that he thought that, and that's what mattered - but I still felt like an ugly duckling compared to a beautiful swan.

Rosalie's costume would have looked slutty on anyone else, but on her it was incredible. It was basically a very short gold dress with a black strappy coat over the top. The long sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her fabulously long legs were covered up by fishnet tights and knee length boots, and she wore a black pirate hat with gold trim and red ribbons. Her golden hair was elaborately curled and her makeup spotless.

Emmett whistled and grabbed her by the waist before kissing her passionately.

I looked away, slightly embarrassed, and I heard Edward mutter something under his breath.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the pair broke apart, beaming at each other. Emmett had lipstick all over his mouth and Rosalie had fake blood dripping down her chin.

Alice giggled and pulled a small (for Alice) makeup bag out of her purse. She quickly wiped the lipstick off Emmett and retouched Rosalie's makeup.

Rosalie looked around the room for a moment and then her eyes settled on me.

"You look really nice, Bella. I love your dress."

Wow. Rosalie actually said something nice to me.

I blushed and mumbled, "Thanks. You look nice, too."

Rosalie smiled and turned to Edward. "Edward, couldn't you have worn a shirt under that?"

Edward grinned. "I could have, but I wanted to see how far I could push Bella."

Wait…did he just say that or was I imagining it? Where was my annoyingly moral but incredibly sweet vampire fiancé? Who was this amazingly sexy man who was trying to tease me with his being half naked?

Hang on a minute. If he was like this on Halloween, what would he be like on our honeymoon?!

Oh, well. I'm not complaining.

Alice interrupted my reverie by yelling, "Jasper! Get your butt down here! I want everyone to see how smart you look!"

Jasper's voice floated down the stairs. "I'm coming, honey. Give me a minute."

A second later, Jasper was standing next to Alice.

I gave a little scream, startled by his sudden appearance. Emmett laughed and Jasper smirked.

Jasper looked like something from 'The Godfather'. He was wearing a black and white pinstripe suit over a black shirt and a white tie. A smart hat was on top of his head and he was carrying a fake machine gun in his hand.

"A mobster? Wow, I never thought of that." Emmett commented.

"Doesn't he look gorgeous?" Alice's tone was smug.

"Very handsome," Esme said proudly.

"Well if we can all stop sucking up to Jasper, I'd like to start planning some pranks!" Emmett boomed.

Esme smiled. "Carlisle and I will leave you to it, then. Just don't do anything too bad." She threw a pointed look at Emmett.

"Sure," Emmett lied.

Esme and Carlisle ambled off to do various activities and the six of us were left to plan.

"Okay," Emmett said. "Who wants to put Mike on our list of targets?"

Every hand in the room shot up.

**The pranks are being planned, the party is on and everyone's dressed up. LET THE GOOD TIMES ENSUE!!**

**If you want to see the costumes, there is a link on my profile. I couldn't find Bella's costume as that came from my own imagination, but everyone else's are on there. Edward's isn't exactly right, but still very hot ;)**

**Hmm...I'd like to get to 80 reviews please. Harsh, I know, but I have other things that are more important and I need a good reason to write.**

**Love and broomsticks!**

**xxx**

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hi everyone! Halloween is almost here! YAY! Apart from Christmas and my birthday, Halloween is my favourite holiday. It's the one time of year where it's acceptable to dress up as a vampire or something dead XD**

**Anway, I've had lots of response to this story and I am definately seeing this one through to the end. It should be fun!**

**Love to Michelle. Bella may be the Queen of Sensible (see chapter 16 of 'Moved') but you are the Queen of Punctuation and Spelling. Thanks a lot hun xxx**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Ghosts and Ghoulies

Chapter Five - Dial M For Mischief And Makeovers

After an hour and a half of careful prank planning (it would have been an hour but Edward insisted that I should eat something, and we all know how stubborn he is when it comes to me and my health), everything was settled. Emmett, Jasper and Edward went off to the local Thriftway to get supplies, leaving me with Alice and Rosalie. Edward had wanted to stay here with me, but Alice persuaded him that I would be alright, and Emmett said that if he didn't come, he would chuck his CD collection out the window. He had left in a sour mood, but I knew that the task at hand would cheer him up― especially with Mr. Emotions and Mr. Joker there with him.

As the trio drove away in Edward's Volvo, I suddenly realised that they were all still in their costumes. I felt a bit jealous, knowing that Edward would be attracting a lot of female attention in his shirtless state, but he knew how to fend for himself.

I broke away from my thoughts when Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me up the stairs.

"Alice," I complained. "What are you doing?"

Alice laughed and pulled me harder. "We're getting you changed into a new outfit."

I felt my eyes bug out of my head. "What?! Alice, I already have a costume!"

"Oh, I know. But I found something even better."

I didn't realise Rosalie had followed us into Alice's room until she giggled almost silently. I tried to make her help me, giving her big pleading eyes that nearly always worked on Edward, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"It may work on Edward, but I'm not as soft as my brother."

Crap. It looked like I was stuck.

Alice peeled the dress off of me and practically ripped the shoes off of my feet. She scrubbed off my makeup with a wipe and pointed towards her bathroom. I noticed that there was a floral smell coming from in there.

"Get in the bath. It's already done, just get in and relax. There's some lavender and freesia soap in a tray on the side of the tub. Wash yourself with that and then call me so I can wash your hair."

I was about to argue, but Alice raised an eyebrow. "And don't give me that privacy crap. I helped you shower for about six weeks when you broke your leg. It'll be fine."

I closed my mouth and trudged into the bathroom, feeling utterly defeated. I closed the door behind me and turned to look at the bathroom.

The humungous tub was full of water, a thick head of bubbles floating on top. A few candles stood on the corners, giving off the scent of vanilla and mint. Just as Alice said, a bar of purple soap lay in a white dish by the faucets.

I sighed, stripped off my underwear, and climbed into the tub.

Edward

I couldn't believe Emmett and Jasper actually persuaded me to go with them. Well, I suppose it had to do with Emmett threatening to throw my CD's out the window, but I felt bad for leaving Bella. I knew that she would be perfectly safe with my sisters, but I was still worried.

It was only when we got the supermarket, that I realised that we were all still in our costumes.

"Erm…Emmett?"

"Yes, dearest brother of mine?"

"We're still in our costumes."

Emmett looked down at himself. "Crap, so we are." He grinned. "At least mine isn't as revealing as yours."

I shot him a look and folded my arms. "I am refusing to get out of this car while I'm dressed like this."

Emmett and Jasper grinned at each other and got out of the car. They walked over to my door and opened it.

"On three?" Jasper asked, still grinning.

I realised what they planned to do and braced myself.

Emmett nodded. "On three. One…two…THREE!"

They both grabbed my arms and pulled, but I was leaning the other way, so they only managed to move me about two inches.

Emmett huffed. "Edward, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I suggest the easy way, because then nobody gets hurt or humiliated."

I could tell he was bluffing. "I pick my way, which where I stay in the car and you two go and get the supplies."

Jasper sighed and I suddenly felt guilty. I knew it was him, so I didn't let it get to me.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "We can wait all day Edward, but I know you want to get back to Bella, so the longer we wait, the longer you go without seeing her."

Damn him for picking at my weak spot.

"Fine, I'm coming."

Emmett smirked. "See, I told you there was an easy way and a hard way."

I swore under my breath and got out of my Volvo. I saw a group of girls come out of the store and instantly stop in their tracks as they noticed me.

_Wow…just…wow…_

_Man candy alert!_

_I'll be the vampire to his slayer…_

_I would kill my first born to have five minutes alone with him…_

I sighed and followed Emmett and Jasper into the store.

Bella

After I washed, Alice wandered in, needing no call. She grabbed two large bottles from her sink and instructed me to lean forward. She shampooed and conditioned my hair with something that smelled strongly of strawberries and apricots, and then spritzed some milky liquid through it. She brushed my hair and then ordered me to get out the bath and get dry. When I was dressed in a tank top and shorts, Alice plugged her iPod into a dock and began to work on my hair. She sang along to Paramore as she dried it and then brushed it again vigorously. I wondered how my poor hair was managing to stay in at the roots. Then, she sprayed another concoction onto my hair and then started to curl it. I waited patiently for the next ten minutes as she carried on working, but felt grateful when I heard a familiar sound.

_Two hearts are beating together_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_Is this forever and ever_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love…_

Edward's ring tone. I quickly scooped my phone off the side of Alice's vanity table and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella," He'd only been gone for half an hour, but his voice was like heaven.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm just calling to check on you. I don't want to come home to find that Alice has killed you with her hair straighteners."

Alice made a sound of disapproval, but carried on working.

"More likely curling tongs than straighteners. I'm fine though. Are you okay?"

Edward laughed. "Well I've certainly been ogled by enough teenage girls to last a lifetime, but I'm perfectly fine."

I felt a surge of jealousy crash through me. "Do I know any of them?"

I heard someone whistle and Emmett and Jasper's laughter. Edward's voice was composed, but I heard a hint of annoyance. "I can start taking names if you want."

I laughed. "Please do. Anything else while you're talking to me?"

"Oh, yes. Ask Alice if she wants banana, chocolate or custard cream pie."

"Erm…what?"

"Banana, chocolate or custard cream pie, love. It's part of the plan, remember?"

"Ah, right. Two seconds."

I turned to Alice, who was now washing her hands in the sink. "Edward wants to know if you want banana, chocolate or custard cream pie."

She wiped her hands on a towel and turned to face me. "Banana, please. It smells more."

I laughed and put the phone back to my ear. "Alice says banana."

"Right, I'll tell Jasper. Don't worry, love. I'll be home soon."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

In the background, I could hear Emmett's boisterous laughter and someone's scream. Then there was a huge crash and Edward burst out laughing.

"Edward? What's going on?"

It took him a moment to answer. "I'll tell you when we get home. Bye, love."

He hung up on me and I snapped my phone shut and placed it back on the vanity table.

What were they doing in a supermarket that could make someone scream? On second thoughts, I didn't think I wanted to know.

Edward

We went straight to the Halloween section and Emmett instantly went to find the goriest things there. Jasper looked at the pumpkins while I checked out the costumes. I found a very revealing Catwoman costume that would have looked incredibly good on Bella, but went against it. It was hard enough without such things.

Emmett came back from his search with an assortment of scary masks― ranging from a demented clown to the Grim Reaper. Jasper joined us with two huge pumpkins and a shopping trolley. They dropped their items in and we carried on shopping.

Three jumbo packs of toilet rolls, nine cartons of eggs, and a pack of spray paint later, I was way past begging to go home. Every woman and girl between the age of fourteen and thirty in the store had had some form of dirty thought about me and my attire. They all thought that Emmett and Jasper looked slightly creepy, but me, I was 'Mr. Hotty' as they so often called me.

"Emmett," I pleaded. "Please let me go home."

Emmett grinned, enjoying my pain way too much. "Nope. We need the car to take all this home and you can't exactly run home with so many people around."

I glared at him. "If you don't let me go home, I'll tell Rose how her BMW got that large scratch down the side."

Emmett froze. "You wouldn't dare."

I raised an eyebrow. "Try me," I challenged.

Jasper started to snicker and Emmett pouted. "Fine," he moaned. "We'll stop by the bakery and get the cream pie and then we'll leave. Okay?"

I nodded. I could live with that.

When we came to the bakery, we were faced with a dilemma. We didn't know what cream pie Alice wanted.

"Erm…was it banana, chocolate or custard?" Emmett asked.

Me and Jasper shrugged in unison. Emmett deliberated for a moment and then turned to me.

"Call Bella," he ordered. "She's probably being Barbie doll to Alice as we speak."

I sighed on Bella's behalf, pulled my cell phone out my pocket, and pressed two on speed dial. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was the best thing in the world.

"Bella," I breathed

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm just calling to check on you. I don't want to come home to find that Alice has killed you with her hair straighteners."

"More likely curling tongs than straighteners. I'm fine though. Are you okay?"

I laughed. "Well I've certainly been ogled by enough teenage girls to last a lifetime, but I'm perfectly fine."

Her voice was hard, and had a hint of jealousy. "Do I know any of them?"

Just as she said that, a very bold girl whistled at me as she walked past. Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing, and I raised two fingers at them, making them laugh even harder. "I can start taking names if you want."

She laughed. "Please do. Anything else while you're talking to me?"

I suddenly remembered the reason for my call. "Oh, yes. Ask Alice if she wants banana, chocolate or custard cream pie."

"Erm…what?" She sounded confused.

"Banana, chocolate or custard cream pie, love. It's part of the plan, remember?"

"Ah, right. Two seconds."

There was a faint crackle sound from the other end as Bella took the phone away from her ear. I could just hear her say "Edward wants to know if you want banana, chocolate or custard cream pie," but I couldn't hear Alice's reply, even with my vampire hearing.

The phone crackled again and Bella spoke.

"Alice says banana."

I pointed at the banana cream pie and noticed that Emmett and Jasper had disappeared.

"Right, I'll tell Jasper. Don't worry, love. I'll be home soon."

I spotted my brothers standing still in a display, as though they were mannequins showing off the stores costumes. Mike Newton was coming down the aisle, holding a box in his hand.

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

As I spoke, Mike came to my brothers in the display. He tipped his head to the side and stared.

_I swear those mannequins look like two of the Cullens. It can't be…I'm becoming paranoid…_

Then Emmett and Jasper jumped out at him, both cackling like Satan's spawn. Mike screamed and started to stumble backwards, but caught his foot on a trolley and tumbled into a dog food display, sending cans flying everywhere.

Not being able to control myself, I burst into laughter.

"Edward? What's going on?" I realised that Bella was still on the phone.

I tried to control my laughter and managed to answer. "I'll tell you when we get home. Bye, love."

I snapped the phone shut and leant on the trolley for support. Emmett and Jasper came bouncing back, laughing even harder than me.

Emmett held a box in his hand. "Do you want to see what Mikey boy was going to buy?"

I nodded my head and Emmett held the box out for me to see. I laughed even harder and nearly collapsed onto the floor.

In Emmett's hand, was a box of snug fit condoms.

God, I love Halloween.

**Phew. That was one long chapter. I think that that's the longest chapter I have ever written! New personal record!**

**Okay, I've made a poll and it's up on my profile. It's about who you think the first prank target should be. Also, the links to the costumes are still up, so check them out!**

**Also, keep your eyes peeled. I should be posting a something tomorrow, but it may just be a message, as I don't have enough time to write a new chapter and then edit it and then post it. That takes at least two days.**

**One more thing. I'M GETTING MY BRACES OFF TODAY! *DOES HAPPY DANCE* But then I have to go back tomorrow and get a retainer *sobs*. That's life for you.**

**Hmm...I'd like to get to over 100 reviews. Please keep going once I've reached that number! Nothing annoys me more than when people don't review because I've reached my target!**

**Love and black cats!**

**xxx**


	6. Author's note: I'm sorry

Author's note

Hi everyone. This is just a quick message for you.

I'm afraid that I might have to put both of my stories on hold for a while. I know, I'm upset too, but I have so much to do with school and music and everything else. At the moment, I have a story to write for English, a music analysis essay for Music, music theory for my music lessons, and to top it all off, I have a Physics exam and my mock Maths GCSEs on the week beginning 17th November. Oh, and I'm also performing in a concert in December and I'm rehearsing hard for that. So yeah, I'm a bit busy.

About the English story, I have been told that I can use the first chapter of 'Moved'! How cool is that?! Obviously, I have to edit it BIG TIME and change the name (it's now called 'Back to Alaska') but I'm still totally excited. My English teacher had never heard of Twilight or Stephenie Meyer, so I have to write a quick summary of the books before I start. So far, the summary's longer than the story! If you want, I'll post it on here when it's finished, so you can read it and see which one you like better.

Anyway, I'm really sorry guys. I feel really guilty for doing this, but I just haven't got the time. I thought that it would be better to tell you rather than to leave you dangling, so I guess I'm nice in that sense. I love you all and I will start writing as soon as I can. Chapter seventeen of 'Moved' is already half written and I have lots of ideas for 'Ghosts and Ghoulies', so you hopefully won't be disappointed.

If I don't speak to you before the 21st November, I hope that all you people out there who have Twilight the movie coming out on that date enjoy it. No spoilers please! I have to wait until 19th December, and that sucks because that's the day of my concert, not to mention that it's almost a month after it comes out in other places.

Michelle, I'm really sorry babe. You are the best Beta ever and I will try to send you what I can.

I love you all.

Hannah xxx

(P.S: I sound like I'm dying, don't I? Lol.)


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I'm baaack! Miss me much? Lol. I know I missed all of you!**

**I haven't updated in like...ages. I missed writing so much, but I had exams and stuff. Even though I revised like hell, I didn't do very well. I did two mock Maths papers and altogether out of 200, I got 83. My parents were not pleased. I also took my Physics exam, and that was a real one. I won't get the results for that for ages.**

**So, about the chapter. This is more of a romantic chapter, but still has a bit of humour in. I absolutely love this chapter and I'm so proud of it!**

**Love and hugs to Michelle. She supported me and always had time to chat to me on here while I was on my little break. Thanks, honey! xxx**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

Ghosts and Ghoulies

Chapter Six - Hide and Seek…

Edward

After our little escapade at Thriftway, we decided that we had best get home before someone called the police. I really didn't want to face Charlie because my brothers and I had been causing some disturbances to the good people of Forks. I'd been trying to get along better with Bella's father, but so far, it wasn't looking good.

As always, Emmett's laughter broke me away from my daydream. I shook my head slightly, and turned the steering wheel to the left to turn into the road leading up to our house. I was about to ask what he was chuckling about now, when my cell phone rang. I yanked it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. I felt a smile break over my face and flipped the phone open.

"Bella."

"Hey, there." I had only spoken to her about half an hour ago, but it felt so good to hear her voice again.

"Are you okay?" I felt panic start to creep in and clutch my heart. "Is there a reason you're calling me?

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. But I need some help."

My breath came out in a huff. "I'm guessing that Alice is still torturing you."

"Yep, but…"

There was a crackling noise on her end of the phone, and I heard Bella yell "Hey!" and some scuffling. There was more crackling and then a little silvery laugh buzzed in my ear.

"Hi, Edward!"

I sighed heavily. "Alice, what have you done to my fiancé?"

Alice giggled again. "Nothing she won't recover from. Don't be such a worry pants, Edward. You're going to have to get a new hobby after the wedding."

I growled into the phone and I heard Emmett and Jasper snicker behind me. I shot them a look and turned another corner. "Alice, why is Bella calling me and why did you take the phone from her?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Alice chided. "Bella was calling because she doesn't appreciate my help. I'm trying to make her look beautiful for you, and she just wants to crawl away and read a book. I took it from her because I want to carry on perfecting her. I'm having fun!"

I sighed again. "Alice, Bella isn't a Barbie doll. She's beautiful already. I'd rather she read a book."

Alice sniffed. "It looks like you don't appreciate my help either. Fine, then."

And then she hung up.

"Dammit!" I roared.

Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter as I threw my phone into the corner of the car.

"Having girl trouble, Edward?" Emmett snickered.

I ignored him and addressed Jasper. "Jasper, can I please have permission to kill your wife?"

Jasper barked a laugh and then turned deadly serious. "You touch one hair on her head and I will dismember you and throw your body bits into the ocean."

I grinned at him. "Ooo. Scary."

Emmett laughed. "C'mon, guys. Break it up."

I smiled and sighed in relief as the car broke through the blanket of trees and into the clearing in front of our house. I stepped on the gas and brought the car to a stop about two inches away from the back garage wall.

Emmett and Jasper whistled as they saw how close the front bumper was to the wall.

"Steady there, Edward," Emmett warned. "Do you want to total your beloved Volvo?"

I glared at him and jumped out of the car, running into the house and up the stairs to Alice's room.

Being the gentleman I was, I knocked on the door and waited. I didn't want to walk in if Bella - or even Alice for that matter - was undressed. I didn't know if I could control my rampant teenage hormones if I saw Bella wearing next to nothing.

I heard a giggle from behind the door, followed by a heavy sigh. I could tell which came from whom.

"Come in, Edward!" Alice trilled, obviously excited about something.

I opened the door and looked around.

Alice was standing by her bed, grinning widely. Her room was as neat as a pin…and Bella was nowhere in sight.

"Alice," I said slowly. "Where's Bella?"

I sniffed the air inconspicuously. Bella's scent filled the room, warm and sweet. She had definitely been in here. But it was weak, so she wasn't in here now.

Alice's eyes flickered to the door and back to me. She was singing 'Hot 'n' Cold' (her favourite song at the moment - Alice idolised Katy Perry) in her head, so she was obviously hiding something.

"She's somewhere in the house. You have to find her."

I stared her, my expression disbelieving. "Alice, you're telling me that you have hidden Bella somewhere in the house?"

Alice nodded, a sharp, jerky bob of her head.

"Are you demented or something?!" I roared. "Is this some weird form of hide and seek, only called 'Let's hide Bella and see if Edward can sniff her out'? This is Bella we're talking about! Who knows what could happen to her in a house this big!"

Alice rolled her eyes and frowned at me. "Edward, Bella is a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides, I put her somewhere safe. I'm not an idiot."

I sighed. "I guess I had best go and find her before something does happen."

Alice bit her lip. "I'll give you a clue. She's not on this floor or the bottom floor. She's either in the basement, the third floor, or the attic."

I growled at her one last time, and jumped out the window.

Bella

Bored.

And fed up.

And very annoyed with my soon-to-be sister in law who had hidden me in this godforsaken place.

My dress rustled as I shifted in the recliner, reminding of why I was up here. Alice had said that it would be amazing if Edward would find me in this dusty and hauntingly beautiful place, looking like I did: A princess trapped in a tower.

I fiddled with the flower in my hair as I waited for my prince to come rescue me.

Edward

I landed on the wet ground with a soft thud and sniffed at the air. Bella's scent was even weaker out here, but still traceable.

I sniffed again, concentrating on nothing but the scent. I couldn't let myself get too carried away though. The monster in me would surely kill h-

No. I couldn't think about it. We're getting married soon. I love her with all my heart. The monster will not win. I would make sure of it.

I took in deep breath through my nose. Her scent was stronger towards the upper stories of the house, I was sure of it.

I flitted inside through the back door and up the stairs to the third floor. The smell of freesia was intoxicating as I stood on the landing and took in deep breaths. She had been here at some point and she was close. I was about to go and check my room when Carlisle appeared behind me.

"Edward? What are you doing?" His face was confused, but there was a hint of amusement mingled in with his expression. He had changed out of his Cat in the Hat costume and was now in casual clothes.

"I'm trying to find Bella," I replied. "Alice decided to hide her from me, so I'm sniffing her out."

Carlisle kept a straight face, but his lips turned up slightly at the corners, giving him away. He was laughing inside, and I knew he would start chuckling when I left to pursue my hunt. "Well, well. Halloween is certainly more fun this year. Having a human in the house is making it interesting."

I glowered at him. "If you say so. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have my fiancé to find."

Carlisle nodded and waved a hand at me, signalling for me to carry on. "Of course, Edward. Don't let me keep you."

I smiled at him and raced into my room.

One of the windows set in the glass wall was wide open, a fresh breeze blowing into my room. The gentle wind carried in scents of pine, fresh water and the great outdoors, but they weren't strong enough to diminish Bella's scent, which was almost constantly in my room.

I glanced around the room, from my stereo, to my sofa, to the great black and gold bed that stood in the centre. Something seemed out of place, and then I realised that there was something on the bed.

A single rose petal lay there, fluttering slightly in the draft from the window.

I picked it up and rubbed it between my fingers so gently that it wasn't crushed. I had learned to be this careful through Bella. Beauty was broken so easily…

I sniffed it and found that there was something mixed in with the aroma, making it even sweeter.

Bella had touched this rose. She had to be nearby― I could feel it.

I pricked up my hearing to see if I could hear her heartbeat. The rush of the Sol Duc River and the whistling of the wind met my ears, soon followed by the chitterings and chirpings of nearby woodland animals and the voice of the newsreader from the TV downstairs. Then - so quiet I could barely hear it - there was a heartbeat. It was slow, indicating that she was either very calm or asleep. Or bored.

I concentrated on the heartbeat, closing my eyes to concentrate. It was still slow and even, and very much Bella's. And from what I could tell, it was coming from the floor above me.

Bella was in the attic.

I dashed out of the room and onto the landing…where I was met by Alice.

She was grinning again, rocking backwards and forwards on her heels. "So, I guess you've found her then."

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, I have. No thanks to you, I might add."

Her grin faded and she scowled at me. "You'll thank me for it later."

And with that, she darted down the stairs and out of sight.

I shook my head and smiled to myself. Alice's moods could change as quickly as she changed her outfits.

Reaching the stairs leading up the attic, I took in a deep breath. The perfume of freesia drifted down them, filling my head with the invigorating fragrance.

I took the stairs two at a time and at vampire speed, not being able to wait any longer. I paused at the door and opened it slowly, just in case she was asleep. Peeking around the door, I gasped at what I saw.

Bella was lying on an old, dusty recliner, fast asleep. Her dark, heavy hair was fanned out around her, her lips parted slightly in her slumber. She was wearing a long, ivory dress of a gothic design. Her bare feet poked out from under it, pedicured toenails glistening a deep, blood red. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she dreamed, and her lips moved soundlessly.

To be blunt, she was incredibly, stunningly beautiful. How could this angel have been made for me?

I soundlessly moved across the floor, avoiding the floorboards that squeaked. I didn't want to wake her.

When I reached her, I stood for a moment, drinking in her beauty and the warmth that radiated from her like the rays of sunlight from the sky. Then I carefully lay down next to her and wrapped one arm around her waist, like I always did at night.

She stirred slightly ― probably from the cold touch of my skin ― but carried on dreaming. I pressed my face into her hair, taking deep breaths. Bella unconsciously moved into my embrace, and I felt happy that she was comfortable doing that. She really did love me as much as I loved her. Well…maybe I loved her a little bit more….

I sighed happily, closed my eyes, and started to hum Bella's lullaby.

_**Song for this chapter:** The Interview **- **A.F.I._

**Awww. How sweet. I really hope that you liked it!**

**Okay, as I'm sure many of you already know, I have stopped writing 'Moved'. It was a sad day when I decided to stop, but I just have so much on and to be honest, I think that 'Ghosts and Ghoulies' has more potential. I am so sorry to disappoint you all.**

**Also, I HAVE A NEW POLL! I'm not going to tell you what it is, but please, go to my profile and vote on it. You won't be disappointed!**

**And another thing. I'm a Beta now! Yay me! I started to beta for PinkHairedWonder and everyone, please read her story 'Milky Starlight'. It is absolutely fantastic. There's a link to her on my profile.**

**So that's it for now. As for reviews, I'd like to get to 130 reviews please! Maybe more, but that's fine for now.**

**Love and cauldrons!**

**xxx**

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but life's been hectic for me. I still haven't finished my music project and I have a lot of textiles work to do. On a more positive note, I went to the Clothes Show Live on 8****th**** December. It was absolutely amazing and the catwalk show was fabulous! Erin O'Connor was there and she looked really nice in her designer clothes and M&S underwear. I bought the most amazing handbag there and everything was either dirt cheap or incredibly expensive!**

**Anyway, I managed to find some spare time to write. I'll be honest and say that this is only really a filler chapter, but I still like it.**

**Lots of love to Michelle, the mistress of punctuation and grammar. Love you loads! xxx **

**Also, shout out to Jenna, who writes the most amazing stuff for me to Beta. Keep at it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Ghosts and Ghoulies

Chapter Seven - Edward's Bathroom

Edward

We lay like that for some time - about an hour or so - before Bella started to stir from her slumber. She wriggled slightly under my arm and opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. A yawn escaped from her mouth and she closed her eyes again, starting to slink back into sleep.

I laughed as she realised what was going on and sat bolt upright.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing the sleep away from her heavily made up eyes. She smudged her eye make-up down her face and I mashed my lips together to keep from laughing even more.

"I came to find you. Alice made me play her demented version of hide and seek and I found you." I smiled and poked her shoulder. "Tag. You're it."

She giggled and lay back on the recliner. "You know I wouldn't be able to find you with you and your super vampire skills. Even a human would be able to hear me coming with my clumsiness."

"Hmm…" I wanted to put my finger in my mouth and then wipe her make-up off, but I wasn't sure if the venom in my saliva would hurt her or not.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes again, throwing her arm over her eyes. I wrapped both arms around her and kissed her hair.

That's when my cell phone beeped, signalling that I had received a text.

I yanked it out of my pocket and flipped it open, pressing buttons quickly to read it. It was from Emmett:

_Get ur asses dwn here. Alice is so hyper that she'll go mad. Wat r u 2 up 2 anyway? Is the 107 yr old virgin finally gettin sum action? Wink wink nudge nudge ;)_

Typical. Bloody typical.

I sighed loudly and Bella opened her eyes, giving me a curious look.

"It seems that our presence is wanted downstairs. Alice is on the verge of a breakdown and I don't want to miss it."

"EDWARD!!!"

The screech that was Alice's voice echoed up the stairs.

I grinned at Bella, who covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop laughing.

"Yes, dearest sister of mine?" I called back, my voice innocent and angelic.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW THAT I CAN!" My grin grew wider. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, MISTER! AND YOU TOO, BELLA!"

Bella cringed at the mention of her name, and I just carried on grinning.

"C'mon then," Bella sighed. "We'd best go meet them."

I took her hand. "Can I just say one little thing?" Bella nodded and smiled. "You have make-up all down your face, love. Unless you want to be attacked by Alice when you go down those stairs, I suggest that you wipe it off."

She grimaced and sighed. "I suppose you're right. Let's go."

I put my phone back in my pocket as Bella heaved herself off the recliner and stretched.

An idea suddenly came into my head and I smiled to myself. Putting it into action, I quickly jumped off the recliner and yanked Bella up into my arms. She gave a soft scream but realised what was happening and blushed, embarrassed at her small outburst.

I laughed and zoomed down the stairs and into my room. I set her down gently and waved towards my bathroom.

"There's make-up wipes on the shelf above the sink," I informed her.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell do you have make-up wipes in your bathroom? Is there something you're not telling me, Edward?"

I scowled at her and folded my arms over my chest. "Blame Alice. She uses my bathroom sometimes." Bella still looked sceptical. "Jasper takes forever in the bathroom," I explained. "Alice said that she'd rather use mine than anyone else's. It has the least amount of crap in it."

Bella giggled. "Not for much longer. Have you seen the amount of stuff Alice has given me? It's stupid and wasteful, but Alice will be Alice."

I shook my head, smiling to myself.

Next thing I knew, Bella's lips were on mine. Just a quick peck, but enough to make me hungry for more.

I stared at her, bewildered. "And the reason for that was…?"

She laughed. "No particular reason."

And with that, she turned on her heels and went into my bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Bella

Half an hour later, I was showered, dry, and starting to make myself presentable. Alice would go mad, but I could live with it. I wiped off all my make-up with the wipes and found a small make-up bag hidden in a cupboard. Just to make Alice happy, I put on a small amount of eyeliner and mascara and left it at that. Putting on my dress was the hard part.

It was fastened by strings at the back, just like a corset. I obviously needed help to do it up, but I wasn't sure if Edward could cope with it.

Alice was out of the question too, as she would then insist on a full make-over.

Rosalie…well, would probably rather be burned alive than help me with my dress.

The only person left was Esme.

"Edward?" I called through the door.

"Yes, love?" came the reply.

"Could you get Esme for me please? I need help with my dress."

Edward sighed. "Bella, I could do it for you."

"Edward, unless you know how to do up a corset, I really don't think that you could. And will you be able to control yourself? I know how unstable your control is at the moment."

He sighed again. "You have a point. And why Esme? Alice could do it."

I frowned in his general direction. "Because if Alice came, she would insist on another make-over, and you would lose me for the next two hours. Think it through, Edward."

"Again, you have a point. Hang on a minute."

There was a shuffling noise from next door, and then Edward called "Esme?"

"I'm here. Let me through to her."

The reply was instant, and I could tell that she had heard our discussion and had come straight away.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Bella? Can I come in?"

I unlocked the door and opened it so I could poke my head around it.

Esme was standing there in front of me, smiling gently. She was now dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a lavender coloured blouse. Edward was leaning against the wall behind her, one leg up against it. I noticed that he had changed out of his costume as well, and was now in black skinny jeans, a v-necked t-shirt and a cardigan.

I felt like the odd one out.

"Um…how come everyone's changed back into normal clothes and I'm stuck in a dress?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Esme laughed and held up a bag that I hadn't noticed before.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward made sure that you had a spare change of clothes. He picked them out himself last time Alice dragged him to go shopping."

Great. For all I knew, Edward could have picked out a tiny mini-skirt and a tank top.

Esme handed me the bag and looked back at Edward. She said something mentally and Edward laughed.

"No, it's not too revealing. I made sure that it wasn't." He winked at me and I gulped.

I smiled at both of them and closed the door again, making sure to lock it. Then I turned the bag upside down and shook the contents onto the bathroom floor.

At first glance, there was a white top, a pair of denim shorts, a pair of grey Converse shoes and a jacket.

I picked up the top and took another look.

It was white with a black cat printed on. I looked at the label and it said it was from somewhere called Topshop. It was actually quite nice.

I yanked it over my head and looked in the mirror. I was instantly glad that I had worn a white bra today and that Edward had bought me a jacket. The shirt was partially see-through.

Next under my inspection were the shorts. They were a faded blue, with buttons up one side.

I tugged them on and found that they actually covered me quite decently. I would have thought that they were more hot pants than anything, but they went down to about my mid thigh.

The sneakers were perfect, and I found a pair of white ankle socks inside them, so I put those on before the shoes.

Last to be examined was the jacket. It was made of black leather and was in a slightly punk rocker style.

All in all, Edward had picked some pretty decent stuff. It wasn't entirely my style, but I had to admit, I looked quite good.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time, and then unlocked and opened the door.

Instead of finding Edward and Esme, I was staring at Emmett and Alice.

"Erm…hi," I said.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Bella, that outfit is so cute on you! You look amazing!"

I blushed and mumbled a thank you.

Emmett laughed. "I would have thought that Edward would have bought you something that covered you up completely. Who knew that he's starting to get a bit adventurous?"

I bit my lip and looked at them both. "Um…where did Edward go?"

"Carlisle needed help with something," Alice explained. "He asked us to watch you while he's gone."

"And how long will he be gone for?" I asked.

"Um…"

Emmett turned to Alice, who closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, there was a certain spark in them.

"He'll be back in about twenty minutes." She glanced at my outfit again and then fixed her gaze on my face. "Until then, I need to teach you how to do your make-up. Not that it's not good, but it could be better."

I sighed. "Get it over with, then."

Damn Edward for leaving me. Damn him to hell.

Emmett laughed again. "Bella, do you realise that you just said that out loud?"

Alice glared at me.

Crap.

**Songs: _Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine  
_****_The Boy Does Nothing - Alesha Dixon  
_****_Head Like A Hole - A.F.I_**

**So, anyone else drooling over that description of Edward? I just really wanted to picture him in indie clothes. Yum.**

**10 DAYS UNTIL I GET TO SEE TWILIGHT THE MOVIE! I am so freaking excited! I've pre-booked tickets to see it at my local cinema, but there are no midnight showings. Oh well. Twilight is starting to become huge over here in the UK. I went into Waterstones and there were copies of the books EVERYWHERE. There were copies in the 'Hot Right Now' section, the teenage fiction charts (New Moon at 2 (???), Twilight at 3, Eclipse at 4 and Breaking Dawn at 8) and they had an entire two shelves dedicated to Stephenie Meyer. Okay, so it might be nothing compared to other places, but I was still psyched. And there's a huge display in the window.**

**Okay, I'd like to get to 155 reviews. It would really make my day if that happened. Also, if you already haven't, vote in my poll. I can't believe some people said no to crazy vampiric love-making (Michelle's words, not mine), but thanks for voting anyway!**

**I'll try to update soon! (By the way, look out for a special surprise story coming up soon!)**

**Love and black cats!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR BITCHES! Lol. I'm hyper after drinking two bottle of Vimto and eating a bar of Galaxy, so sorry about my language. I'M ACTUALLY BOUNCING UP AND DOWN IN MY SEAT! WHOOOOOO!**

**'Ghosts and Ghoulies' is back! YAY! I missed this story. So much.**

**Okay, before I start, I have a teeny little thing that I have to mention. I apologise in advance to all the people who have read and reviewed 'Mistletoe and Blood', but I'm taking it down. I didn't really start it with enough time to spare before the lovely Christmassy feeling ran out, so, I have writer's block on it. The good news is that I will be posting it up again in about October/November time. I know that it's a long time to wait, but do you want me to carry on and it be crap, or to wait for something excellent? I know what I'd rather do, so I'm doing it. Again, I'm really sorry!**

**Love and Emmett hugs to Michelle. Stop going to sleep at four and get some rest! Lol. Love you babe! xxx**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

Ghosts and Ghoulies

Chapter Eight - Why Can I Smell Wet Dog? Oh…

I was ruthlessly attacked by Alice and her make-up kit for the next twenty minutes, while I silently prayed for rescue.

When Alice was finally finished with me, she unlocked the bathroom door.

I flew out of the room, trying to escape before she did something else to me, and in my haste I tripped over a pile of books that Edward had left on the floor. I threw my hands out in front of me and closed my eyes, ready for the impact, but instead, two strong arms caught me.

I heard a soft chuckle from above me as the arms pulled me upright and into an embrace.

"You really should be more careful," Edward warned, a smile leaking into his voice. "You're going to catapult yourself off of a cliff one of these days."

I looked up at him in shock, his words reminding me of when Edward…

Edward realised the reason for my expression at the same time and held me tighter. "Sorry. Wrong choice of words. But you get the idea anyway."

I let out all my breath in a huff and smiled.

"Don't worry; I know what you mean." I pushed one corner of his mouth up with my finger, trying to cheer him up. Even though I had forgiven him, Edward hadn't forgiven himself.

The other side of Edward's mouth came up to make that crooked grin that I loved so much. Then he pushed me back slightly and held me at arms length. His eyes ran up and down my body hungrily, and I suddenly felt very exposed.

He leant down towards me and my breathing picked up a notch, spiralling towards hyperventilation.

Edward grinned and leaned closer still, until his lips were just brushing mine. "You know, Bella, you look absolutely delicious today."

Then he put his lips on mine and I sighed. Edward fastened his hands in my hair and I wrapped mine around his neck. I was about to take it a step further…when my stomach growled.

Edward laughed against my lips and pulled away, smiling to himself.

I pouted and glared at my stomach for betraying me.

"BELLA!"

I jumped at my name being screeched up the stairs.

"BELLA! EDWARD! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I looked at Edward, whose eyes were narrowed dangerously. He sniffed at the air and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

I knew that look.

"Jacob's here, isn't he?" I sighed. Why did he always turn up at the worst moment?

Edward nodded and looked at me. "I'm afraid so. Come on; let's get you something to eat."

He scooped me into his arms, and, next thing I knew, I was standing in the kitchen.

Edward gestured towards the cupboards. "Take anything you want. You're the only one who eats around here."

I smiled and headed towards the bread bin. I felt like eating a sandwich.

I was pulling turkey slices out of the fridge when Emmett burst in.

He sniffed at the air like Edward had and winced. "Why can I smell wet dog?"

There was a knock at the door, answering Emmett's question. "Oh…that's why."

Edward sighed and looked at me, asking for my permission to kick Jacob off their property, or at least yell at him.

I had a mouth full of sandwich, so I scowled at him and shook my head.

Edward sighed and walked to the door. He shot me another pleading look, but I just raised an eyebrow at him. Edward composed himself and opened the door slowly.

"Happy Halloween, bloodsuckers!"

Jacob was standing at the door, grinning widely. His nose was wrinkled and his hands were shaking the tiniest bit, but, apart from that, he looked totally calm.

"Jacob?" I joined Edward by the door, taking my sandwich with me. Edward put his arm around my waist and I noticed that Jacob's hand started to shake more violently than before.

"Hi, Bells." Jacob beamed down at me. Had he grown even more since the last time I had seen him?

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked, slightly scared of the way that Edward was glaring at him.

Jacob laughed. "I came to see you. I rang your house and no one answered, so I guessed that you were here."

"But…but…why?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see my best friend on Halloween. Is that really so bad?" He glanced at Edward, who hadn't moved once since he'd put his arm around me.

"Well…it's just that…you're here. At the Cullens. Who are vampires. And you're a werewolf. Who's made it pretty clear that you hate them."

Jacob laughed. "Oh, I know. But I really need to talk to you, so I was willing to put up with the smell to come and find you."

Edward growled quietly, so I stepped on his foot.

"Um…sure, Jake. I'll be out in a minute. Just wait on the porch."

I smiled at him and closed the door. As soon as it clicked shut, I stood up on my tiptoes so I could whisper in Edward's ear. "What does he want?"

"I don't know. He was blocking me." Edward's eyes were hard; solid gold.

I bit my lip. "I'll go talk to him for a bit. I won't go far." I gave him my empty plate and blew him as kiss as I walked out of the door.

I sighed and turned to my best friend.

Jacob was grinning, obviously hyped up about something. His hands were still shaking and his nose still wrinkled in disgust, but he looked happy to see me.

"Hi, Jacob."

"Hey, Bella. Listen, I need you to do me a favour."

I shuddered internally. I knew what Jacob sometimes considered as favours. "What favour would that be?"

"Come to my place for Halloween. We're all getting together and I thought that you would like to come."

"Um…Jake, I'm really sorry, but I'm already staying here for Halloween. Alice is throwing a party and I promised that I'd help out."

Jacob's face fell the tiniest bit. "Oh, come on, Bella! You do everything with him. Doesn't he want to share you?"

I put my hands on my hips, a sign that I was becoming irritated. "Jacob, I already said that I'd be here tonight. And I don't break promises or go back on decisions. You should know that."

Jacob looked at me with unashamed pleading. "Please, Bella! Please come at least for a bit!"

I suddenly felt guilty. Incredibly guilty.

_Jasper._

He was either playing with my emotions for fun, or was feeling guilty about something, therefore accentuating my own guilt.

I sighed and was about to ask Jacob to come to our party, when my cell phone beeped, signalling that I had a text.

I held a finger up to Jake and pulled my phone out of my pocket, pressing the buttons until I could read the text. It was from Alice:

_Whatever you do, DO NOT INVITE JACOB TO OUR PARTY! It was bad enough when it was our graduation party, and I really don't think that I could put up with the smell this time. Bella, please! This is a human and vampire only party. NO DOGS ALLOWED!_

I laughed slightly at the message and put my phone back in my pocket before Jacob could see it.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked, curious by my sudden text message.

"Jessica," I lied. "Back to the subject, Jake, I really can't. How many times have I called you to ask if I could come over, and you said that you were busy with other arrangements?"

Jacob looked at his shoes. "Fine. But that was pack business!"

"And this is vampire and human business! Come on, Jake. Be fair."

Jacob suddenly grinned at me and dashed off down the porch stairs. "Okay, then. Later, Bella!"

I just stood there, too shocked by his sudden mood swing to make a response.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice came from behind me as I stared after Jacob's retreating figure.

I shook my head and turned back to him.

"What the hell happened there?" I asked him.

Edward shrugged. "I have no idea. He was blocking me the entire time."

I sighed and tugged him inside behind me.

Alice crashed into me, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist in a vice-like hug. "Thank you soooo much for not inviting him!"

I mussed her hair and asked her, "Where's Jasper?"

She frowned at me. "He's upstairs. Why?"

I glared at the stairs. "Because I think he was playing with me when I was talking to Jacob."

Fury rolled over Alice's face, and she screamed "JASPER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Jasper flew down the stairs, trying to not to laugh. "Yes, Alice?"

I saw Emmett peer through the stair banisters, watching the oncoming train wreck.

"What the hell were you doing to Bella when Jacob was here?" Alice screeched.

Jasper pointed at Emmett. "He told me to do it. He gave me fifty bucks for it."

Emmett gulped and fled.

**Ooo! Emmett's in trouble! Big time! And what was up with Jacob? Only I know! Well, Michelle will know soon enough, but still, only I know!**

**Since I'm really busy again (tests, music exams, shows, stuff) I'm updating when I can. Reviews are still really nice, but I'm not that bothered anymore. If you want to review, please do! Go on. You know you want to. You'll get a virtual vampire slayer Edward if you do! Go on.**

**Also, just a heads up for more stories coming your way soon! I'm currently in the early stages of a new story, but if all goes well, it should be up soon. If you're interested and haven't already, add me to Author Alert, or even to any of your lists.**

**Love and cookies!**

**xxx**

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine

**A.N: I AM NOT DEAD! DO NOT WORRY! Lol.**

**Okay, so I owe every single one of you an apology. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted or Beta-ed for anyone in ages, but my life has been so hectic and crappy, that I just haven't had the time. Here's why:**

**1. School. Yes, the crappiest thing in my life has struck again. I had exams last week, and then I have exams next week. Oh joy of joys. And because of those tests, I have been killed many times by the crushing piles of homework and revision that I have had to do.**

**2. My book. As I said somewhere (can't remember where, but oh well) I am writing a vampire novel. And basically, I have been writing this novel in the miniscule amount of spare time I have. I started it about two months ago, and so far, I've only completed the prologue and the first two chapters. Yup, it's going well. Not.**

**3. Caberet show. I'm in a performance company for Starving For Art, and therefore, I am singing in a caberet show at the end of March. I've been rehersing like hell and still can't get the harmony part to Your Song. Damn.**

**4. Twilight quiz. As you know, I wrote Back to Alaska (a post BD story) for my English class, and ended up getting my teacher into Twilight. That same teacher has decided to do a Twilight quiz, and I had to write the questions. I also have to help set up and run the event. And I couldn't exactly say no, since she had already gone round telling people that I was helping.**

**So there you go. I am not dead, just very busy. Anyhoo, on with the show!**

**Love and hugs to Michelle, who is also in the same state of semi-deadness that I am in. Love her anyway xoxox**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Ghosts and Ghoulies

Chapter Nine – Psycho

I spent the next fifteen minutes laughing my butt off as Alice and Edward chased Emmett around the house, screeching curses at him. I knew why Edward was angry, but I couldn't understand why Alice was.

I was sitting on the sofa with Jasper, watching the opening number of _Little Shop of Horrors_, when Emmett streaked through the living room, a panicked expression on his face. Edward was hot on his heels, just feet behind him, and then Alice danced through a second later. Suddenly, Edward lunged for his brother, his arms locking around Emmett's waist and pulling him to the floor. Alice skidded to a halt just centimetres from the heap on the ground, and burst into laughter, her finger pointing at them. I peered over the back of the sofa...and then fell off it in hysterics. Jasper joined me in the laughter, but was much more composed than me and managed to stay on the sofa, just flopping over the back of it.

In his haste, Edward had pulled Emmett's jeans down, revealing his fluorescent yellow underwear. Emmett muttered to himself as he pushed Edward off of him and clambered up, and then shuffled his jeans back up his legs, his eyes narrowed in a glare. Edward got up gracefully and folded his arms in triumph, a very smug and amused expression on his face. He picked me up from off of the floor and set me on his lap as he took my previous place on the sofa, his face pressing into my hair while he tried to contain his laughter. Alice darted up the stairs, disappearing in her speed.

"Nice underwear, Emmett," Jasper chuckled, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to calm himself.

Emmett huffed. "Better than yours." He turned on his heels and flew up the stairs, screaming Rosalie's name as he went

Edward laughed one last time and then cleared his throat, his attention turning to the TV screen. He sighed and rolled his eyes as Seymour shuffled onto the screen, holding a wilting Audrey II in his hands. "_Little Shop of Horrors _again? God, Jasper, we've watched this every single Halloween since the year it came out!"

Jasper grinned at him. "Just admit it, Edward: you love it, too."

Edward leaned back into the sofa, a smile playing on his lips. "Maybe."

He tugged me backwards so that I was leaning on his cold chest, and then pulled a blanket out from behind the sofa. He wrapped it around me, and then sat back when he was content that I would stay warm. Jasper produced a bag of toffee popcorn and placed it on my lap, telling me to eat it. I smiled and mumbled a thank you, then dug in.

No one spoke until Audrey II was singing a duet with Seymour.

"I'm sorry, but how unrealistic is that plant?" Edward was frowning at the screen, trying to contemplate how the movie company had pulled it off.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Edward, you say that every time we watch this film. Get over it, man."

I chuckled under my breath. "Just enjoy the magic that is the movies." I threw a piece of popcorn at Edward, who blinked when it hit him and smiled at me.

"Ooo! _Little Shop of Horrors_! Why did nobody tell me this was on?"

Alice's tiny form launched itself across the room and into Jasper's lap, making the sofa bounce as she landed. She gave me a huge grin and then snuggled into Jasper's chest, her eyes focusing on the screen.

We continued to watch the film for the next hour or so, and eventually, the ending credits rolled onto the screen. I stretched and looked out of the window at the deep blue-black sky. Edward seemed to understand my shock.

"It's nearly six o' clock, Bella. You've been here all day." His fingers picked at the edge of the blanket, not particularly bothered by this fact.

Alice jumped out of her seat and started hopping up and down. "The party's in an hour! Yay!" She looked at me and gave me a huge grin that instantly made me scared. "Come on, Bella. We need to get you ready!"

I cringed into Edward's chest. "Oh, God. Someone save me, please!" I looked up at Edward, my expression pleading. "Please, Edward. Please don't let her do that to me. I've had enough for one day."

Alice glared at me. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Bella. Either way, you're going to end up in my bathroom and I'm going to make you perfect."

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, come on, Alice. You've had her more than I have today. Just let her be natural for once."

Alice huffed. "But I have the perfect costume for her to wear!"

My mouth dropped open. "You bought me _another _outfit?!"

"Of course." Alice smiled at me brightly.

I was instantly suspicious. "And what is it this time? A witch? Catwoman? Naughty nurse? Dominatrix? Porn star?" I knew that the last one was ridiculous, but I could never tell when it came to Alice.

Edward's eyes glazed over as I ranted, and he let out a tiny sigh. Jasper snickered, and I smirked.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I sighed. "Stop daydreaming about me in scanty outfits. If it wasn't for all your rules, then you could have had me a long time ago." I smacked his leg, but it was like hitting concrete. "Just think about that next time I'm in the shower."

Edward swallowed and nodded, his eyes running over me hungrily and his arms holding me tighter than before.

Alice cleared her throat. "Anyway, you're coming upstairs and I'm going to get you ready." She grabbed my arm and pulled, but Edward refused to let me go, causing me to snap back into his chest. Alice glared at him, and Edward started to growl, the vibrations from his chest shuddering through me. Jasper starting laughing again, but I watched with wide eyes as Alice's lip curled, revealing her glistening white teeth.

"Okay!" I shouted, my hands waving at Alice. "Stop it!"

Alice regained her former composure and Edward's growl broke off abruptly. His head snapped around to glare at Jasper.

"Thanks for calming us down, Jazz. You didn't make us angry there at all, now did you?" His tone was bitingly sarcastic and he punched Jasper's arm, causing Jasper to wince in pain and start to rub it.

A cold hand suddenly latched onto my wrist, and I then I was flying up the stairs and into Alice's bathroom. It took me a minute to figure out what had just happened, but then I realised as Alice practically threw me into a chair in front of her mirror and I heard Edward's voice cursing loudly from the hall. While Edward had been distracted by Jasper's antics, Alice had taken advantage of the situation and pulled me from his arms, cradling me in hers as she ran at breakneck speed up the stairs and into her bathroom. Edward had realised a second later, but it was too late, and Alice had already locked her door. I knew that Edward was too much of a gentleman to break down the door, so I was stuck in my own personal hell.

Alice hummed to herself as she plugged her hair straighteners and curlers into a socket and pulled many bottles of hair lotions and potions from a cupboard.

"Alice!" I whined, my face slipping into a pout. "This isn't fair! I've spent more time in here today, being made over by you, than I've had time with Edward! I am getting married to him, you know!"

Alice simply shrugged and smiled at me. "Yes, but isn't it fun being made over by me?"

"NO!!!"

There was a snarl from outside the door, obviously agreeing with me.

Alice picked up her curlers and twirled them around like a baton. "Hmm...curled or straightened...?" she muttered, talking to herself.

"Neither," I replied. "My hair's fine. In fact, it's probably becoming damaged because you've used so much heat on it."

She just shushed me and started brushing through my hair, her lips pursed as she thought.

"Alice! Open the door!" Edward's voice rang through the thin wood of the door, and then there were several slow bangs as he undeniably hit his head against it. Emmett's booming laugh echoed from somewhere, followed by another growl from Edward.

"Nope!" Alice sang, not bothered by her brother. "I'm having fun."

"I'm not!" I protested, struggling under Alice's touch.

Edward snarled again, followed by a sigh. I heard him call Emmett and Jasper, and then there was silence.

Alice grinned, satisfied with her victory. She sprayed my hair through with heat protection spray, and then began the process of curling it, using both her straighteners and her curlers.

And then, out of nowhere, there was a huge 'WHAM!' and the door crashed open, flying off its hinges. I gave a small scream, and then my face broke into a delighted, and rather smug, grin.

Emmett strutted in through the door, blowing on his fists proudly, closely followed by a very smug Edward and a sheepish Jasper. Edward ran over to me and scooped me up into his arms, smiling brilliantly, and then gave me a kiss that set my heart pounding in my chest. Still smug, he nodded at a fuming Alice and carried me out of the room and up the stairs to his. Alice started shrieking at Jasper, who yelled back, and Emmett burst into boisterous laughter, highly amused by the display he was witnessing.

We reached Edward's room and he flopped onto his bed, still holding me tightly. He moved one of his hands to cradle my face, his thumb stroking my cheek. "Well, I think it's safe to say that I won that battle." His grin was impish, not ashamed at all that he had just gotten his brother to break down his sister's bedroom door.

I laughed and leaned into his hand. "I think it is." I sighed, and then thought of something. "How come Jasper let you do it?" I asked, curious.

"Easy: I promised to buy him a new door and let him have my motorbike."

"Oh, right." The arguing still continued downstairs, but Emmett had stopped laughing and was now standing in the doorway.

"I think you owe me a hundred bucks," he declared. He held his hand out expectantly, and Edward fished a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket. He held it out to Emmett, who snatched it off of him, his grin widening even further. "Thank you very much, Eddie. Pleasure doing business with you." Emmett nodded at us and walked out of the room, whistling to himself.

I sighed and looked up at Edward, who was looking down at me. "Now what?"

Edward smirked, his golden eyes smouldering as he appraised my body again.

Oh, snap.

**Hope you liked it. Just to warn you now, it may be a while before I post again, so don't panic.**

**REVIEW! Please? -puppy dog eyes-**

**Lots of love xoxox**

* * *


	11. Sorry guys!

**An apology:**

**Hey guys, it's Hannah. I owe all of my fans a huge apology, but I have a good reason for being dead to the FanFiction community for so long. Since I last posted a chapter, my life has been incredibly hectic. I had exams galore and I wanted to rip my hair out, my social life meant that I was wanted everywhere at the same time, the performance company I'm in has another show soon, so I've been rehersing for that and tbh, I just couldn't be bothered to write anything D: I'm terrible, I know. Again, I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. Especially to PinkHairedWonder and Bellabriggs for not getting back to them with their awesome stories. Also, an apology to Michelle for losing touch and not sending her anything. I love you all. Sorry for the millionth time. Dx**

**Oh, and I've now changed my pen name to PixelatedThoughts. I dunno why. I just liked it :]**

**Love and hugs,**

**Hannah xoxo**


End file.
